Tale To Be Told
by Genevieve
Summary: This is a little koumi for somebody named khk who resquested it. Mimi thinks about how Izzy told her he loved her. Well enjoy and please review.


Hi all. Somebody by the nick of khk asked me to do a koumi. So, I'm going to give it a try. Might not be great, or even good, but I'm going to try. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Oh, how I wish I did ...

Dedication: (This is my first dedication!) To khk. Don't know you, but you asked, and I wanted to fill in to a request. Hope you like it.

Note: Koumi =Koushiro/Izzy X Mimi. Also, I'm going to try a P.O. V (Point of View) I'm really bad at those, so ... I'm trying. Also, the characters are older, like 17 or so ... maybe more ...

Well enjoy Koumi fans! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you." That's what he said! That's what he said! I can't believe it. I can't believe it! Koushiro Izumi said to me, Mimi Tachikawa that he .... loved me.

My Gwad! I still can't believe it. I'm in my bed, and I've been replaying in my head the event, but it's unbelievable.... It was so ... so magical. 

Your wondering how it happened. When it happen, right? Well it's one tale to be told. 

~

It was a sad day. The sky was grey, it seem as if it would start to rain any time soon ...

Perfect time to go shopping! I gathered some stuff and hurried to the bus stop just in time to get on it. A bit later, and I would have to have waited at the stop for the other one to come.

Nothing like a nice bus ride to put you in buying mood.... What don't you agree? I mean, your in the bus and you see low likes there with tattered cloth, the only you can think of is for new ones right? (A/N: I think I'm getting to much in Mimi's character ...)

Anyways, once I arrived at the mall, I could see I am not the only one to have had the same idea. The place was loaded! Hehe, watch out stores, Mimi the Marvellous is coming!

I headed towards some of my favourites stores, sadly, them didn't have anything new. So I decided to go to the other end of the mall. I hardly go there, it's not really my style of clothing there, but you never know what kind of things you can find there. 

I got there a looked around. Yep , really not my style... I continue to look around till I find a shop I never saw before. Must new one that just opened. I decided to go and check it out.

Guess the items are okay, but nothing really catch my eyes, except, this wonderful pink sweater. I instantaneously fall in love with it, I take it, and go to the cash register to buy it. And then there was a second thing that caught my eye.

Well more like that made my eyes almost jump out of their sockets. With the sweater, I simply fell for it, but with this, it was a long time that I've fallen for it.

Well, him to be accurate. Koushiro Izumi! He was at the register. I can't let him see me! Wait, why would I be afraid of him seeing me?That's none. What I don't want him to see is the huge blush on my face. That's what I don't want him to see.

I hide myself behind a row of clothes, and I wait for him to go. But his not leaving! Then I realize. He is behind the counter. He works there. Why does he have to work there? I sigh. I can't stay all my life there. I have to come out at some point. 

I advance towards him, and I do as if it was nothing. Then I raise my head, and try to act all surprise and say: " Oh, hi Izzy! I Didn't know you worked here ... " I give him a small grin. "I Didn't know you worked at a clothe store, who is by the way , mostly for women..." Why in the world did I just say that? I can't believe I just said that. It's like as his I'm calling him a girlie man ... Eurgh ... I always lose when I'm with him. 

"I need the money. It's a paying job." He answers as if that was nothing. That's one of the things I like about him, he doesn't hold grudges. "So are you going to buy that?" He points to the sweater. I nodded , and I had it over to him. He takes it and checks the price, while I'm looking through my purse to find my credit card. Once I find it, I hand it over to him. 

Our hands touch each others, and I don't know why, but I blush like crazy! Why in the world? It was simply a small touch. I try to regain control without him noticing, but ...

"Mimi are you okay? You seem to have a fever. Your all-red! " He says. Izzy, you may be the smartest guy I now, but sometimes you are really , really dense. And I'm thankful for that.

"I'm okay. I just think it's the heating system that isn't working correctly. That must be it. Hehe ..." I lied through me teeth. I hate lying, but it doesn't seem like he took notice. Thank gwad for density...

"Oh." He bags the item that I bought. " You know, if it's the heating that is broken, what do you say we go and cool ourselves down with an ice cream cone. My treat." He said. Oh MY gwad! did he just ask me out? " My shift is done, plus I have been craving for some ice cream for a while now. What do you say? " Hummm.... Guess he wasn't asking me out. He just said that because of a craving. But, I don't care! I'm going to go with him anyways.

"Sure Izzy." I answer. We head over to the little ice cream stand inside the mall. We take a small table, and I can't stop myself from stealing small glances at his direction. The only thing that could stop me, was him. 

He look at me questionly. I freeze, and no, it wasn't because of the ice cream. I quickly look down at my little ice cream cone. 

"Mimi, are you sure your okay? " He asked concerned. Of course I'm okay.... No wait I think I'm love sick with you, but you shouldn't know that.

"I'm fine." 

"You sure? "

"Yeah" What is it with his sudden interest with me? When we we're younger, I would have to make a huge scene to get his attention. Shake it off and was going to take another bite of my ice cream cone when he says:

" Good. Because, Mimi. Your a good friend of mine and I want to say to you, I love you." My mouth that was still open by the bite that I was going to take, and I'm sure that if it could, it would be hitting the floor. I don't know what to say. I'm wordless. And then ... And then.. he leans forwards and...

....

......

.......

.........

...........

..............

..................

......................

............................

I wake up! Yup! It was all a dream. What did you think that was magical in this story? A dream is magical and so was this. It felt so weird, but so real. But it was a dream. I mean, who really believe Izzy working at a clothing store. But, still he did tell me he loved me. But the most magical thing of all, is that I realise I loved him much more then a friend.

I look at the time. It's about eleven in the morning. I've been like this since I woke up. I look at the phone. I have the sudden urge to call somebody.

Somebody that I dreamt of the night before.

I pick up the phone and dial his number. I think I'm going to invite him for an ice cream cone. Who knows, maybe this dream will come true?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all...........

It's a pretty tacky story right? Romance is not my thing. Nor are P.O. Vs. 

Anyways, here is all the people I would like to thank because they reviewed 'Similar Problems' a gift fic I did for my editor Loconik Digi, whom by the way, didn't edit this fic, because I wanted to test my English-French correcting program.

Thanks to: U nknown, don't really care (What is with people that don't gives names?) Tai/Sora Queen, OR, Aquarius, Vincent Kisaragi (Got a problem with Izzy getting her? I'll have you know, I'm a major Koukari fan), Chibi-Bell, Kari^Izzy (I understand you with how happy one can get when they find a good Koukari. By the way, thanks for putting me in your favorites. Check out my other fics, they aren't Koukari, but there is a lot of Izzy and Kari friendship in it.) And khk.

Well that's all, bye bye

- Geneviève (Please review, and tell me if I got better with my English please)


End file.
